


A Narrow Escape

by crimsondust



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffles is after the Ashworth Jewels but so is Jack Owens, his rival and nemesis. Nothing goes entirely to plan and Raffles gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Narrow Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judopixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/gifts).



In looking over some of the notes after his death, I realise that there is far too little in them of our encounters with Jack Owens, that notorious burglar who gave us a run for our money several times. Raffles' pride was wounded slightly when we discussed the times we had come across him and he had nearly beaten us which is perhaps why I also rarely mentioned him.

'He plays by no rules and there's nothing he wouldn't do to get what he wants,'  I pointed out, 'he's even worse than Lord Earnest.'

 Raffles smiled as we smoked Sullivans in the club one evening. The conversation had meandered to Jack Owens as we were talking about some of our more narrow escapes.

'He's cleverer than Lord Earnest ever was. I may not agree with his methods, but Bunny, the man is an absolute genius when it comes to crime.'

I looked at him surprised. He laughed at my astonished face.

'I haven't forgotten that day he nearly put my Rabbit's life in danger,'  Raffles said looking at me fondly, 'Except for that day, I can cheerily forgive him for being a thoroughly un-gentlemanly  burglar because he was a worthy opponent in every way.'

The day that Raffles referred to is still etched in my mind.  The Ashworth Jewels, the jewels that had been part of Lord and Lady Ashworth's manor house for centuries, were a talking point then as they were going to be kept in the Ashworth house before being auctioned off to the highest bidder. Lady Ashworth was the last surviving member of that austere family and after her death, the house along with the diamonds were to be sold off and the money given to the trust and charities she supported.

Unlike the Gold Cup, Raffles showed no particular interest in going to see the Ashworth diamonds. He ignored my suggestions to see it. Part of the house had been opened to public for viewing and I was eager to get a glimpse of the largest diamonds ever since the Milchester necklace.

But I knew he had a plan brewing. I could sense it in his distracted conversations and in the way his clear blue eyes sometimes seemed so far away. He wouldn't tell me what the plan was and apart from dropping a few subtle hints which he let pass without so much as a murmur, I let the matter drop. He would tell me in his own time as usual. I had to wait.

I got a telegram from him one morning. It said,

_Come to Ashworth House, immediately.  Take the 11 30 from St Pancras. I'll meet you there._

_A.J.R_

I wondered at the cryptic message. I had a strange unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach but I picked up my hat and went. I could never resist a call from Raffles.

The events after the cab dropped me near the Ashworth House are a little hazy but I remember walking right into a trap Jack Owens had set up for me.

I felt like such a fool. I would be ruining whatever plan Raffles had got at the moment. I knew Raffles had to be around the house somewhere but Owens had taken me to one of the rooms that were shut for public.

'You can scream all you want.' Owens said, his thin mouth smiling, 'Nobody will hear you.'

I can see him now. He wasn't very handsome. He had a long, thin face with a pinched nose and green eyes. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead and gave him a youthful look. He had been an actor in the theatre. He was also a man of many disguises, which made him as dangerous as Raffles. I closed my eyes and wished for Raffles. Owens left me there in that room, for goodness knows how many hours.

I waited, hoping that Raffles would somehow realise that I was closer to him than he supposed. But he had no way of knowing I was in the same house he was planning to rob. I had ruined his plans, whatever they were.

I heard scratching at the door. I hid myself in the shadows.

'Bunny, Bunny is that you?'

Relief flooded over me. Raffles was here. Raffles would be my hero again and save me. I nearly wept with joy. So happy was I at hearing his voice that I forgot mine for a moment.

'Yes, that's me. I'm so glad you're here Raffles.' I whispered unable to hold my excitement.

'Hush dear Rabbit. I don't want anybody to hear us. This is an unfrequented part of the house but still sound may travel.'  There was a muffled sound of Raffles unzipping his tools.

'I shall have to break the lock down, it'll take some time Bunny.'  He whispered to me through the door.

'I don't care. Oh Raffles, I didn't know if you would ever find me here and I didn't know if you'd come. I felt like such a fool walking into a trap and messing things up for you, I should have known better.'    

'Hush dear Bunny. Everything is going to be alright now.'

I believed him, I could always believe that firm, calm voice. I waited cheerfully as I heard one of the tools moving in and cutting a small circular section in the door. I had seen him do it several times. I knew it would take him less than a half hour before we would be face to face.

The door opened and Raffles was standing there with such a tender look in his eyes that I would agree to be locked up a hundred times in a room just to see him look at me like that. I never told him that though.

The sound of a gun being cocked came as Raffles quickly turned round.

'I thought it was only a matter of time,' Jack Owens' face appeared smiling.

'Give me the diamond necklace, Mr. Raffles and you and your pal can walk straight through the door and be out of here in no time.'

'I don't have it.' Raffles voice was smooth and calm despite the gun being pointed at him. Part of me wished he would give the necklace and be done with, Owens would always come through on a threat.

'Alright, let's see, how it shall play out. You'll give me the necklace and I'll let you walk out of here with all your limbs in one piece.'

'You can see for yourself Owens. The necklace is still downstairs.'

'That's a paste. You don't think I recognise it? I've done it before, what's more I saw you do it. Where is the original?'

Raffles took out his own revolver but Owens was already pointing his at me. With an angry look, Raffles threw his pistol down as Owens smiled.

A shot was heard. Raffles clutched his arm. I leapt to his side.

'Raffles.'  I cried out.

Owens smiled as Raffles threw his handkerchief containing the necklace down at Owens' feet.

'That wasn't so hard now was it?'

Raffles grunted as his face was screwed up in pain. There was a commotion downstairs. The shot had been heard and people were shouting. 

'Good day to you gentlemen,' He said before disappearing with the necklace.

'Let's leave, Raffles.'

'How, my dear Bunny?' his face was pale and losing colour.

'Let's go downstairs and the way we came.'

'It's now past the visitors' hour. This side of the house is shut and does not have access from the other side except for one door. There's bound to be someone coming along in a minute to investigate the noise. Even though we might not have the necklace, no decent person gets shot for no reason. There is no other way except to make our escape through the usual channels.'

'Through the roof? But Raffles, your arm, you're injured. There's no way we can make it.'

'Fortunately Bunny, I came prepared,' He smiled, 'though I hadn't counted on getting shot.'

He pointed out the skylight and I helped him climb through it and followed, just as we heard voices coming from outside the door. I anxiously looked at Raffles every couple of minutes as we walked on the ledge and on to the roof. He smiled cheerfully and nodded in encouragement. That hour of making our way down from the roof was one of the worst hours, I will ever know. When Raffles and I were safely on the ground, I looked at his coat, it was damp and soaking with blood.

'Not too long now before we are home.' He said weakly.

'How do you feel Raffles?'

'Like I've been shot.'

'I'll get you home in no time Raffles.'

'I trust you, my Rabbit.' Raffles leaned his arm on mine and let me lead him. If he hadn't been shot, I would have thought this the most exquisite thing in the world.

Fortunately, I kept my wits about me and got us tickets without too much fuss. We had a separate compartment in the train where I temporarily bandaged his arm and the cab sped us to Mount Street.  

I took clean bandages, cotton and gauze from my cupboard and helped him remove his coat and wrapped his arm tightly in them. He rested his arm on my shoulder as I took him to bed. He was shivering a little and swayed unsteadily on his feet from loss of blood. I removed his shoes and put a warm blanket over him while a bowl of hot soup simmered on the stove. He ate the soup and sank down in his bed in a stupor. I lay on the chair next to his bed exhausted. 

'Bunny.' He called out in the middle of the night.

'Yes, Raffles. What is it?'

'Could you give me my coat, please?'

I handed it to him, bewildered.

There was a special pocket which Raffles had sewn inside his coat, which was not visible from the outside, he put his hand in and reached out and to my surprise, brought out a necklace which he dropped on to the bed.

'Lady Ashworth's?' I muttered surprised, rubbing my eyes to wipe away sleep and gaze in astonishment.

'The very same.'

'How did you-?' I asked in bewilderment.

He managed to prop himself up on the pillows and sit up.

'I knew Jack Owens was on the trail of these diamonds. That was partly why these diamonds were all the more important for me to steal. I had two copies made. One for when I would replace the original and the other for Jack. I didn't tell you anything about it, my dear Bunny, because I know Jack and didn't want to put you in harm's way. I hadn't counted on Jack kidnapping you, but I had counted on our encounter and was prepared. The taking of the diamond necklace from the display was easy. I pretended to be from the auctioning committee and carried a business card with me. I told the coppers who were inside that I wanted to see if the necklace was in proper order and they let me get near, it was a simple swap then.  Jack was there dressed as a rich, elderly man. He really is good with disguises too, I'll give him that. He waited for me to steal the necklace and I found a note slipped in my pocket informing me about you, Bunny. I was prepared to give him the original if he had looked at the necklace closely but fortunately the commotion downstairs made him flee before he could take a closer look.'

'I'm glad that I was there though, if you had been shot when you were alone, how would you have gotten back?'

Raffles coughed and smiled, 'Thank you, Bunny.'

He was still pale but the colour was slowly returning to his cheeks. I kissed him on the forehead and he held my hand and squeezed it warmly.

'Pleasant dreams Raffles.'


End file.
